Sexual Tension
by CuriousMisfit
Summary: Ginny knows why a certain Head Boy and Head Girl keep fighting and she feels she should give said Head Girl a piece of her mind. 7th year. One-shot. Complete. AU. Review.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything 'cept for the plot.

Sexual Tension

.oOo.

"Ginny, you're being ridiculous."

"No I am not. I'm telling you Hermione, that's the only rational explanation I can think of."

I sigh and shake my head in disbelief at my supposedly "best friend". She is absolutely loony. There had to be another _reasonable_ explanation for all this nonsense.

"Think about it! Look at the facts…" Ginny says. She stands up and goes to my _neat and tidy_ desk and starts rummaging through my stuff, like she'll be hexed if she doesn't hurry up in 3 seconds, until she finds a quill and an empty parchment.

"You're gonna re-fix my desk Ginny Weasley. I work extremely hard to maintain that cleanliness in that extraordinary desk of mine." I scold.

Ginny scoffs "Hermione please, if its one thing I know, its that you keep _everything_ clean and tidy so it wouldn't be a problem for you to just… re-do fixing it. Anyway… on to the task at hand…"

I roll my eyes. She sits back down across from me and gets the book in my nightstand to use as a desk.

"What you see here are basic facts on why I _know_ I'm right." I listen patiently because, even if I didn't want to hear all this, I'm her best friend and that's what we do. We listen.

"Now… I, being the brilliant witch that I am, have noticed that both of you don't really hate each other… and that is what this list will be called… 'Reasons why Hermione Granger doesn't hate Draco Malfoy any more and vise versa.' Nuh huh Hermione, keep your mouth shut while I state the _obvious._"

"1. During the war, he fought with us… even if it was all last minute."

Alright not so keen on listening to her anymore. "Yes Gin, but even if that decreases my chances of hating him, I still don't completely like him." I reason. After all… that is very much valid.

"Yeah but you don't completely hate him now do you? Don't answer that. 2. He's hot. Face it Hermione, even if he is still a prick, all the girls still drool over him. Plus he's smart too, why do you think he got Head Boy. And I'm sure he can be nice if he wanted to." She looked at me hopefully.

I raise my eyebrow in skepticism.

"Alright fine… it may take more for him to be nice seeing as he pretty much avoids wanting to be but I am sure he's got it in there somewhere."

"Three, you two are Heads so both of you are forced to co-exist peacefully. Besides, your fights with him now are mostly pointless and/or unreasonable."

That was the last straw. I'm done listening. I stomp to the door and open it really wide. "Alright Gin, I've had enough of this. Out of my bed room."

"But…"

"No but's Gin, did you hear yourself… You called _Draco Malfoy, _The Prince of Pricks, The God of Gits, Draco-ferret boy- Malfoy, Draco-_bloody_- Malfoy, you called _him_ nice! Are you completely out of you mind?! And I would be happy to tell you our fights are definitely _not_ pointless and/or unreasonable. In fact, it is the opposite. It is so important and vital for human life because all the things we fight about are important causes for the human race." I say in utter incredulity.

"Yes, and fighting about how he stole your sock – which is red so he wouldn't even want to steal it cause it's so Gryffindor – when clearly, you left it in the couch while trying to be comfy and went to your room completely forgetting about that sock. The poor bloke just happen to not see it and sit on it and you two got into another row, and said sock burnt by the end of it all with both of you stomping to your rooms, still screaming by the way, and with me there staring and wondering what on earth happened. Don't contradict me Hermione, I just happen to witness the whole fight. Yes, that is _so_ not pointless and unreasonable."

I stare at her. Now is not the time to be sarcastic.

"Out. Out now." I say while one hand is pointing out and the other holding the door wide open.

"Fine, fine I'll go… but at least hear me out on why I think you and Malfoy keep fighting."

"Yes, alright fine." I say exasperatedly.

"_Sexual Tension." _ And with that, she dashed out of my room, you'd think she was riding a broom, leaving me with my mouth wide open and completely and utterly dumbfounded.

* * *

I stomped back to the Commons after dinner still in a foul mood because of what Ginny said. I ignored Gin completely all throughout dinner and usually, I would feel guilty after such an act but the image of her saying those dreadful two words kept popping into my brain just as I would be able to say sorry then I would be in a foul mood all over again.

How dare she even consider that. She is loony. And the nerve of the girl… every time I would glare at her she would just give me a smug look or a cheeky grin. She wasn't even sorry she made me this way! Her statement caught me completely of guard. And she calls her self my best friend… HA! Like that would happen after what she's done.

What could give Gin that idea anyway… just because Malfoy doesn't call me mudblood anymore doesn't mean he still fights with me. We fight like… well like if I was a beautiful Hippogriff and he was… well himself, then I would probably break all his limbs and he would attempt to kill me. That's how we are!

He has a problem with everything I do. Just because he's so pretty he thinks he can confuse and jumble up my emotions and make me feel weird with all this weird flirting techniques at one time then the next time its throwing stuff my way just because he's smart and he can have any woman he wants… with his beautiful silver/blond hair and those bangs falling lazily into those enticing and deep and meaningful steely gray eyes. Of- of course I have a problem with all that.

_He's_ unreasonable not me. _He's_ pointless not me.

And if I didn't know any better I'd say Gin was defending him! If I tell her that right now I'd bet she'd say "Your being unreasonable Hermione. I'm just stating the facts." That's my job! I'm the one who is supposed to be convincing her she's unreasonable. I'm the one who is supposed to defend myself by saying I'm simply stating the facts! Me! That's my job!

What on earth is the world turning into?

I yelled out the password to the sleeping man and woman and they glared and swung their portrait open. I stomp into the common room and almost missed Dra- _Malfoy_ , I mean, if he didn't speak.

"What has got your knickers in a twist?" he says without even looking away from his book.

"None of you business ferret, I am not in the mood." Couldn't he tell I wasn't in the mood?

"I was just asking a question Granger, sorry for caring."

"Why should you care?! It's not like it would matter to you anyways." I mean really… SEE, POINTLESS.

"I mean it's not like me being upset will affect you. You're a git and you never care about what's happened to me." I scream.

He slowly puts his book down on the table and stands up from his position in the couch. He faces me and there is like a vast space in between us. He has this look on his face and a glint in his eyes that I know so well. Bullocks, I pulled the trigger.

"What on earth has gotten into you?! I was just asking. Why do you have to snap every time I speak to you. Even a tiny word like 'ah' or something like that from me would blow you of your rocket!"

"Well can't you see I'm in the foulest of moods right now, Ferret?!"

"Don't call me a Ferret, Beaver!"

"Well don't call _me _a Beaver, Git!"

"Wench!"

"Prat!"

"Know-it-all!"

"Albino!"

"Bookworm!"

"SOCK-STEALER!"

"I DID NOT STEAL YOUR SOCK. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU." With each word we throw at each other he moved closer until he's got me against the wall, our bodies barely touching but I don't care. My internal thermometer broke I could hardly contain my anger. Be ready Malfoy, because I'm in full on rant mode.

"UGH. This is all Ginny's fault! She didn't have state the facts. If she didn't have to be such a brown noser and tell me her assumptions and what not we wouldn't even have to be in this fight! I would have eaten my dinner happily without a care in the world just like an eight year old getting a new toy! She has to make everything so complicated! Do you even know what she told me?! She told me that the reason why you and me fight all the time – which is none of her business by the way, she's only supposed to be listening not giving me advice. If I wanted advice I would have bloody asked her! But noooo, she had to go give me advice and give me a piece of her mind by saying that the reason why she thinks we are constantly fighting at the smallest of things is because of-"

But I wasn't able to finish my sentence because the next thing I knew Draco Malfoy was kissing me with feverish passion and I was responding with an equal amount of said passion.

I was in heaven. The kiss was rough but soft at the same time. His lips were so soft and warm against mine. Our tongues were in a battle for dominance. We were slowing down but I could still feel the raw passion radiating off of him in waves. It was so magical.

His arm snaked around my waist while the other went up to the back of my hair so as to bring me even closer – if that was possible. My hands automatically wrapped around his neck and went up to his hair.

His beautiful hair, so soft and even better than I ever imagined.

It felt like forever and I never wanted stop. But both of us were very lacking in oxygen and we were forced to part but we only did very slightly. I guess it was a mutual understanding that we still wanted to be as close as possible.

We stare into each other's eyes, panting like we competed in a marathon, searching for a reaction.

"_S-s-sexual tension. _We – we fight b-b-cause there is s-s-sexual tens-sion between us." I stutter breathlessly after a while. That was the best kiss I have ever had.

"Really? Huh." He says breathlessly too. At least I know I have the same effect he has on me.

"Yeah. Really."

"Wow… very unlikely. I say we give that another go and see what happens" I give a breathy laugh at that and he leans forward to give me another heavenly breath-taking kiss soundly on my lips.

* * *

"Ready?"

I nod, grab his hand and together, Malfoy and I walk out of our portrait hole and into the deserted hallway on our way to lunch. Today was a surprisingly perfect Saturday seeing as it would be the first day of the season wherein I didn't wake up to the pitter-patter of the raindrops on my window.

Bright and shinny and very very much empty were the Hogwarts hallways today and there was a high possibility that was because it was, in fact, lunch time and everyone was already in the Great Hall. And that was why Malfoy did not let go of my hand.

We remained in silence until we reached the Entrance Hall which would lead us to the Great Hall. Where _everyone in the entire school was. _I can't do this.

We stopped right at the front of the big doors that, I'm sure, will bring me to my grave from what we're about to do.

"Granger."

"Hmm?" I say shakily.

"Relax. It's the most simplest of plans to do. It'll be okay. Besides, if they hex us, I can always summon my broom and we can fly to our Commons and hide in there forever." He smirked.

I hit him in the arm lightly and let out a shaky laugh. He lifts my face with his finger and lightly pecks me on the lips. He smiles that rare smile and grabs my hands and squeezes them reassuringly.

"Relax."

We both tooke a deep breath and faced the great big doors with one of my hands still in his. He opened it wide and lets me step in, never breaking our intertwining fingers.

The hall was pretty much still noisy with all the average lunch noise until there was a loud and _very clear _gasp from the Gryffindor table – I bet it was Lavender – and the _whole hall _was forced to look up and see what had caused such a big gasp from such a small person.

And I bet it was a sight to see. I mean its not everyday two sworn enemies that were born to hate each other, come in for lunch hand in hand.

I turned to Malfoy, on my tip-toes, and gave him a tiny peck on the cheek. There was a collective gasp from our 'audience'. He then bended down and whispered in my ear,

"I wish I had a camera. Look at everyone's faces. Especially Potty and Weasel – I mean Potter and Wealey."

He pecked me on the cheek, let go of my hand and was walked of towards the Slytherin table with his signature smirk in place. Like nothing wrong had just happened.

I followed his lead and strode towards my place in the Gryffindor table. I could feel _every eye _on me as I made my way. I founnd Ginny across Harry and Ron and I decided to take a seat next to her.

The scene before me was a sight to behold. Ginny was grinning like she was mad. Actually, the more I look at her, the more I begin to get scared.

Ron was in mid-chew with his mouth wide open with half chewed _whatever_ in his mouth and his fork and hand suspended in mid air with a piece of beef in it, like he was already about to put the next spoon full in his mouth. Disgusting if you ask me.

Harry was staring at me with his mouth shut but his eyes wide open like saucers, you'd think I had grown three extra heads right in front of him.

_Boys._

The silence stretched on in the Great Hall with the only noise being the scraping of utensils on plates. Though the only people eating were Malfoy and Dumbledore, as if everyone else was still in a state of shock.

After a few more minutes Harry cleared his throat which made me [in my dazed state], Ginny [in her grinning state] and Ron [in his… shock state] look up at him.

"Ermm… Hermione… what exactly was that?" he said uncertainly.

"What he means is…" Ron cuts in. Oh boy. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED?!"

"Well…" I say.

"How!? What?! WHY????" Ron screams ,standing up.

I blinked and a huge grin broke out on my facial features.

"You want to know what happened?" Ginny said with an identical grin on and a mischievous look in her eyes.

"YEAH." Said Ron with Harry patiently waiting for the answer.

And Ginny and I said together,

"_Sexual Tension._"

**A/N: **Draco was a bit OOC but eh, this fic was written for fun so. And… my other account where I post all the fics I write is going blah on me so might post some of my stories in this account. If you don't know what I'm talking about than got to my account wherein this story is under. If you don't care, sorry for the useless chatter and whatnot. ANYWAY….

Tell me what you think. _Review._

~SS


End file.
